My Little Dove
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: When Hawk (Hank) and Dove (Don) are reduced to children, the adventure that ensues is worth the wait of the 6,000 years it took before I wrote it. Adventure ensues as an overprotective Hank decides to rearrange the Watchtower to fit his baby brother's needs, Batman is harassed, and Superman is kayoed. All after Dove is kidnapped by an evil government! Totally better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I really wish more people would write Hawk and Dove fanfics. By which I mean the ones where Hank is Hawk, and Don is Dove. I would read them! Unfortunately they aren't very popular...

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Defender of the Dogma. I own nothing. This goes for all chapters.

Chapter 1

Dove felt the butt of a gun slam against his head, stunning him. Why couldn't people ever just sit down and talk? Things would be so much simpler that way. Oh, Hawk was going to be so mad about this. He wondered when his big brother would spring him out. There would be a lot of broken bones, glass, people… a lot of broken stuff he decided. There always was. Hank could be pretty overprotective. That and the fact that he was the embodiment of Chaos (literally, and Don was the embodiment of Order) meant that when he was protecting his little brother, a lot of things ended up getting smashed. A lot. Don grunted into his gag as another gun was shoved into his stomach signaling the end of their little journey. He wished he knew where he was. The fact that he was blindfolded too didn't really help much to that end.

He listened hard as he could, and managed to hear the sound of: A: a gun being pressed against his head and being prepared for fire, B: someone turning on some kind of camera. Probably so they could show his helplessness to the world. Or at least the Justice League. He'd already been beaten up for the occasion, most likely to make an impression on whoever this was being sent to, so his mask and suit were torn, and blood showed in many places on his suit. There were no major wounds; it was just for show. Though he'd be lying if he said they didn't hurt. But he would be fine. No scars, thanks to his speed healing, and he was still in good enough shape to beat up a couple of ordinary goons. Hopefully Hawk would realize that.

There was a crackle as something flickered to life, most likely their way of watching whoever they were calling, and Don was shoved to his knees. There was a click as the connection was secured, and the General spoke.

"Greetings, Justice League."

"You worthless piece of trash! When I get my hands on you…" Aaaaand, there was his brother. Don sighed through his nose. Oh well. It wasn't like he had particularly expected Hank to have changed. Although… he thought Hawk's voice was a little weird… he wasn't at the watchtower he decided. He was intercepting the transmission from somewhere. But how would he do that? He didn't have that type of tech, and even if he did, he didn't know how to use it.

"I vould not speak so, vhen ve have you partner, Hawk." To emphasise the point, a gun was once again jabbed in his stomach. Really, these people had no originality. And then a knife was pressed to his cheek, and dragged down slowly. The cut was superficial, it barely hurt at all; he'd had worse in cooking misadventures, but it served to enrage Hank. The blade moved to the side of Don's neck. He held very still as it barely penetrated the skin, a tiny trickle of blood staining the white of his uniform. Hawk's eyes were on fire, not that Don could see them. He could guess though.

"Enough with the games." Oh. Batman was there too. Well… that was surprising. The bat rarely left Gotham, and to do so over him? Was something else at stake here? Sure, Don was a superhero and all, but this was Batman they were talking about. Why would he be involved in this? Though it did explain the intercepted transmission. That was a pretty Batman like thing to do. "What do you want?"

"Money. 50 million US dollars. In gold." Well, that was a lot. But there was no way they were going to get it.

"That's a lot of money."

"He is American superhero. I am thinking he is vorth it. However, maybe if he is so easy to catch, maybe you are not vanting him back." Oh, yes. There had been a cry for help in an alleyway, and, being the gallant hero he was, he just had to go in. Hero complex, as Hank would have said. It had been a trap. A total setup. He'd run in, and was instantly electrocuted into unconsciousness. The Albinasan government had probably singled him out for this. Find a hero that wasn't likely to try and smash everything they threw at him, didn't have invulnerability so was easy to subdue, didn't have telepathy so couldn't call for help, had a partner, therefore having someone emotionally connected who would want him back, oh yes, he was just a prime target. And they'd probably been monitoring him, following him, so that when he was nearby without Hawk, they could grab him. Wonderful. Dove perked up again. Batman was speaking.

"When do you want it." 

"By tomorrow. 10:00. Bring to these coordinates." There was a rustle of paper, as the coordinates were presumably held up.

"That's not long. How do you expect us to get the money?"

"I do not know. You figure it out. If you do not…" The knife was back, slowly moving in a curve over Don's throat. Blood trickling down where there were tears in the suit, slowly seeping into the white where the suit was intact. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine he silently willed his brother to hear. No real damage, none at all. His super keen hearing heard a feral growl, and he could almost see his brother trembling with rage. If looks could kill, that General would be a little pile of ash by now. And then some.

"Hurt him and I'll rip you to shreds." Ah, and here was a nice little demonstration of the famed Hawk reserve. Dove rolled his eyes under the blindfold. Really, Hank had to learn some self control.

"You vould not dare as long as ve have your young companion."

"If you kill him, you won't have him anymore, will you?" Don was sure Hawk looked really intimidating right now. He also figured the General would want to end this call soon and save face.

"You do not scare me, American. Only bring money. That is all ve care about." He gave a sharp signal, and the video was cut. "Get him up." He sneered. Dove was jerked roughly to his feet, his many cuts and bruises protesting at the rough treatment. There was the sound of the General walking out the door, and Dove was roughly pushed after him. He was lead down several corridors, the electrified spears pressing against his sides, and the guns pressed against his head. Personally, he thought it all to be a bit overkill. He wasn't stupid enough to try and escape; even if he could, there was nowhere to go.

Finally he was pushed into a room with a hard tiled floor. He knew this very well, as he had been thrown on the ground to get him inside. Then someone's foot was on his back, and he was forced to lie sprawled on the floor. So overkill. He could still hear the guards breathing, and he doubted they had put down their guns.

"Now, Dove." Came the General's second-in-command's voice from over his body. The foot pressed down deeper. Dove could think of at least 13 different ways to get out of this hold right of the top of his head, but knew it would be pointless. The Albinasan continued. "I zink you should not try to resist. Zere is nowhere for you to run, and the guards vould kill you. Now is that vhat you vant?" Dove felt someone removing his gag.

"No." He managed, trying to get moisture back into his mouth.

"Good, I thought you vould see it my way. Now, vill you let us handle you, or do we need to do this the hard way?" Well, fighting would only got people hurt needlessly. He had no choice.

"I… won't fight."

"Good." The foot ground down before coming back up, and Dove was lead to what appeared to be an operating table. They took him and strapped him down, as though he would resist. He felt a syringe being pressed to his skin. He gasped in pain, as unconsciousness overwhelmed him.

When he came to, he was in a cramped cell, with guards on either side. He was on his knees, his hands and feet shackled to the floor, and there was a metal collar with chains extending to the walls on his neck. Gagged and blindfolded once again, he wondered how much time had passed since he'd passed out. There was the sound of the General's second in co's boots, and he perked up, wondering what would happen.

"So you are awake already, American. I admit, usually, one vould sleep for an hour, but you vake after 10 minutes!" Dove attributed this to his speed healing. "I am sure Your friends are speaking vith the authorities, trying to raise your money. But zey do not know vat zey vill be getting." Dove decided that sounded quite ominous. "You deed not zink that ve vould allow you to go free, not vith ze knowledge of our base!"

Actually, Dove was pretty sure they were overestimating him, he had no idea where they were. But he didn't think they'd believe that if he could tell them. "Ze serum ve injected you vith. It vill age you until you are nozeen but ash. As zere is no cure, you vill die, Dove. You vill die.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything. Surprise.

Chapter 2

Dove shivered unconsciously in fear. That didn't sound good at all. And what about Hank? Without a Dove, what would happen to Hawk? Would he be lost in anger? Consumed by revenge? As much as Don would like to deny it, he had to admit it was probably true. If only he could tell the General that! Maybe then he would see reason. Hawk would tear this place apart in his anger. Why couldn't he understand? There was the sound of the cell door opening. A hand brushed over his cheek, then grasped his chin, forcing his face toward where he assumed the General's own was. "So easily defeated. Weak. I do not know vhy Hawk puts up vith you." Inwardly Don winced as the remark struck a long concealed hurt. He'd always had different methods than Hank, and his brother had ridiculed him for it. Weak was common, sometimes pathetic, or stupid. Obviously they were not intended to hurt, Dove knew, for when he had almost been killed as a result of his anti-violence tendences. The harsher insults came out of fear, fear that his brother would be killed, and that Hawk would have no way to stop it., that he would be left alone, and Don would die. Hawk didn't really think those things… right? Well, he thought Don was weak. But Don knew he was in the right. Killing was wrong. Even if Hank did think he was weak.

"You see, American? You are pathetic. No one can rescue you. You vill be…" Don was not fated to know what he would be, as the wall exploded. Superman came smashing through, his heat vision making short work of the guns, and a single punch taking out the general. Hawk was close on his heels, busting into the cell, and slamming the two guards into the wall, quite nicely knocking them out. Of course, to Dove this was all a lot of explosions, grunting, growling, and cries of surprise. But he got the basic idea. Hawk ran over and pulled of first the gag, then blindfold in one motion, and Don blinked as the light hit his eyes. He gave a shaky smile in his brother's general direction, to show he was alright. He felt a gentle hand on his neck by the collar, on either side, then it was pulled apart, closely followed by the chains on his wrists and ankles. By this time, his vision had nearly returned, but there was still almost no circulation in his legs. Hank gently helped him to his feet, and Dove leaned against his brother, rubbing his legs.

"What did they do to you?" Hank demanded. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He gave Hank a grin. "My arms and legs fell asleep, though." He shifted, and winced. Hawk's eyes squinted.

"I'm just a little bruised, Hawk. I'll be fine." Hawk grunted. Superman stepped forward.

"We'd better get you out of here, Dove. I don't know how long our friends will be able to remain unseen." Don blinked.

"Who else is here?"

"Supergirl and Batman. Batman and I were doing a training session for Supergirl near here when we got word of your capture, and as Hawk was coming back from his offworld assignment, he was able to use the advanced technology to beam himself here. The people he was with showed him the threat against you. Unfortunately, he neglected to tell them a time to beam him back up, so at present we're stuck here." Dove nodded.

"We'd better get going, then. The sooner the better. I can fill you in on the way." Superman nodded, and picked Dove up, to both Hawk and Dove's surprise. "Hawk can run, but I don't think you're in the best of shape." Dove grudgingly admitted that he was right. Hawk also decided that they had wasted enough time already, and urged their little group forward. They flew out Superman's hole (in Superman's and Dove's cases literally) and started dodging bullets almost instantly. Superman grabbed Hank under the arms, and to the hero's indignation, flew him away.

"Looks like we're both taking the Supey express." Don remarked, looking over at his brother with a smile, before his vision swam, and he went limp with a moan. The last thing he knew was his brother's arms reaching out to him, and his name being called frantically before there was only darkness.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"He's waking up." Don moaned, and turned his head slightly. The female voice was slightly familiar, he thought, but he just couldn't place it…"

"Dove. Dove wake up." Whimpering, Don tried to move toward the voice. It was so hot here, why was it so hot? "Dove. Come on, wake up." The voice… it sounded scared. And… he knew it.

"Ha… Ha...:"

"Hawk. It's me, Dove. It's Hawk." Hawk. Then it was Hank. Mission. They must be on a mission, that was why they were using code names. Wake up, wake up, wake up! He managed to pull his eyes open. Hank's concerned face stared down at him. He was hiding it decently well, though, but he seemed more worried than Dove would have thought.

"'M alright, Hawk." His voice was so slurred and he was so tired… maybe he should just rest… his eyes drifted shut, and he was just getting comfortable when strong hands shook him, forcing him awake. He frowned, he was so tired. "'Wanna sleep."

"No! No sleeping, Dove. You're sick. You have a fever, you have to stay awake." Dove groaned. He didn't understand, but the voice said he had to stay awake. The voice was scared. He loved the voice, it was important somehow. He needed to stay awake. For the voice. A cool hand was pressed against his cheek, and he leaned into it, it felt so good, and he was so hot. He nuzzled it gently, and it cupped his cheek, ran over the top of his head. Shook him gently so he wouldn't sleep. And above him, there were voices. But everything was becoming so muffled, he couldn't hear, and he only wanted to feel the gentle hand, as it pressed harder against him, then eased, as though reminding itself of the precious form beneath it.

"You have to help him!" Hawk demanded. "You're Batman, DO SOMETHING!"

"I don't know how. I believe he was injected with something, but I don't have the cure, and it's to far along for his immune system to stop it."

"I won't let him die! I'll do anything. How can we save him?"

"We would need to reverse the disease and mix it with antibiotics, and even then it would still ravage him. There's no telling what it could do to him!"

"Just so long as he doesn't die!"

"I don't have the materials. Maybe if we were in the watchtower, but there's not enough for me to work with here. I'm sorry."

"There has to be something I can do!"

"He should get better before he gets worse. Keep him awake." Hawk nodded, and turned his attention back to his brother.

"Batman?"

Batman turned to see Supergirl staring at him uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Why don't we just teleport back?" 

"The teleporters are down. I've contacted the watchtower, help is on it's way. It may take a while though, we couldn't talk for long without our position being traced, so they'll have to find us." With that, Batman walked away, leaving Superman to walk up and comfort his cousin.

"He'll be okay, Kara. Dove's stronger than he looks."

"He doesn't act very strong."

"No. But he is. In more ways than one. He won't leave us, Kara. He has too much to live for."

"But what if he dies?"

"Then we'll remember him for his bravery and courage, and incredible ideals of peace and a better world. But I don't think it'll come to that." Kara smiled.

"Thanks, Kal-El. Of course he'll be okay. We won't let him die." Superman grinned.

"Of course not. Now let's help Hawk keep him awake."


	3. Chapter 3

Remaining ownerless. :)

Chapter 3

Hawk was terrified. Don couldn't die. He was all Hank had left. He was the balance Hawk couldn't find anywhere else, the one person who could stay beside him through anything and not leave, his little brother, the only family he had left after his parents death. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. If he had to keep him awake, he would do it. And he could, he was sure of it. He could bend titanium with his bare hands if he tried, he could bring down supervillians, surely he could save his little brother! He had to. Gently he brushed over Don's fevered cheek. Don gave a quiet whimper, and subconsciously leaned into the cool touch. Hank closed his eyes. If Don died, he knew that he himself would be destroyed. Chaos without Order. It could not exist. There would be no balance. And perhaps there would be another Dove. But there could never be another Don. And without a Don, Hank was just as imbalanced as Hawk. Because they were meant to be together. And they always would be.

"Is there anything we can do?" Supergirl. She had quite the little protective streak going for her, didn't she?

"Not really." She sat down beside Don anyway, and took his hand. Hank's eyes narrowed.

"Stay awake, okay? Stay with us." She sounded so worried. So scared. She shouldn't be. Don would be fine. He had to be fine. He always was. He would wake up and they would argue about how Dove could have escaped his captors, except that… well, he'd need Don to tell him that part. It would have endangered someone? He felt he could talk down the generals from starting a war? Who knew. Hank already knew his younger brother was wrong. He just needed the little idiot to wake up so he could tell him. Please wake up. No! He didn't have to beg. He would wake up anyway. Like always. If they were in the Watchtower, he wouldn't have to be worried. If they were in a half decent hospital he wouldn't have to be so worried. But they were in the middle of a country in the middle of nowhere, with no medicine whatsoever. Don's cowl was fast becoming soaked with sweat. It was retaining too much heat. Spandex was not great to wear when you had a fever. Hawk considered the situation. Batman probably knew Don's secret identity anyway, and if he didn't, then he could find out without breaking a sweat, and Superman could definitely be trusted. So the real question was, what about Supergirl? He walked over to Superman, and gestured for them to leave. He knew that Supergirl had super hearing, but she probably wasn't using it.

"Superman. That spandex is way to hot for him. He has a fever, he can't keep wearing that. Batman probably knows his secret identity, like I do, and I can trust you, but what about Supergirl? Can we trust her?"

"With your life." Superman replied instantly. "She's one of the most trustworthy people I know." Hank nodded.

"Fine. I'll take off my costume to, in case he's delirious. He may not recognise me as Hawk." They started walking back towards the cave.

"You know each other in your secret identities?"

"He's my brother." Superman looked shocked.

"Your brothers?" Hawk gave an amused snort.

"Yeah." Superman shook his head in amazement. He looked like he wanted to say something, but rethought it.

"So… I assume you're older."

"Yeah. By 5 years." (Author's note: I don't know what the age difference actually is, so I'm gonna make it 5 years here. This is not in any way cannon.) By this time they had reached the cave, and they walked inside.

"How are you going to change his whole uniform?" Superman questioned. In the places where the uniform was torn, there was bare skin beneath. Not a second layer of clothes. Hank ignored him.

"Hey. Don." Don moaned, and turned his head.

"S'hot. Hot." Hank ghosted a hand over his brother's cheek.

"I know. But I'm going to make it less hot. Say Dove for me, okay. Can you say Dove?"

"D-Dove." Don managed. Supergirl gasped, and even Superman looked surprised as some sort of blue light covered Dove's body, moving from his feet to his head; torn, bloodied suit becoming replaced by a sweater and jeans.

"Hawk." Hawk said in reply, and fire repeated the action in the place of blue light. Supergirl's eyes widened. In the place of the two crimefighters, were two teenagers! Dove was a thin teen with blond hair, and he really looked like he could be some kind of teen idol. If he wasn't dying of a terrible disease that was killing him; anyway. Hawk was unsurprisingly heavyset and muscular, with short cut red hair and a jaw to rival Superman's. And that was saying something.

"That better?" Hawk's voice was gruff, as though this whole emotional thing was kind of new to him.

"M'hm. 'Anks Hank."

"Doesn't he mean Hawk?" Supergirl ventured.

"He means Hank." Hawk turned to glare at her. "That's my name. He's Don. I hope I can trust you." Supergirl nodded hastily.

"You can, I promise. How do you two know each other?"

"We're brothers."

"Brothers?" Supergirl then said what Superman had not. "But you're so… different!"

"Yeah, we are." Hank looked down at his little brother. His little brother who was dying, slowly, torturously, right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

BTW, in real life (comic book real life) Hawk and Dove's mother is dead but their dad is alive. I am paying no attention to this. Just so you know.

I own nothing. Zip Zero. Nada. Gooseggs.

Chapter 4

By the time rescue had come, Dove was almost gone. Hawk hadn't left his side for hours, only holding his little baby brother in his arms, never knowing if any moment with his little Dove might be his last. He pulled Don tighter to his chest, trying to hold back the tears as he rose and ran to the Javelin he was directed towards. Then they were flying, fast and erratically, dodging enemy fire. Finally they reached the watchtower. Hank ran from the bay, then Flash was suddenly beside him.

"Let me take him, I'm faster." Hawk looked undecided, but he thrust his brother into the speedster's arms, and the other sped off so fast Hank may as well have been standing still. He raced after, not wasting a second, not risking a moment apart from his brother.

-3 hours later-

"Hawk, we have a problem. We need a blood transfusion. From an almost identical blood type."

"So take it." Hawk growled.

"Your blood still isn't identical enough. We'd have to infect you with some of Dove's blood, giving you…"

"Giving me his disease. What are you waiting for?" The nurse pursed her lips, and walked back, to give the admittedly anticipated news to the doctor. Only Hank's blood was compatible enough to give. Only Hank could save his brother. And he would. He would if it killed him, and it just might.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Batman, I… there's been a problem."

"Doctor Kenidee. What's the situation?" 

"It's Hawk and Dove sir. The cure worked… sort of." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean."

"Well… they were… cloned somehow. There's 2 of them sir. The real ones are in comas. The clones… are children."

"What?"

"Y-yes. We think Hawk is 5, and Dove is really only a baby. They're both asleep right now, but all indications show they'll wake like normal."

"I'm coming."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

By the time Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman had arrived, Hank (not really Hawk anymore) had woken up, and was clutching his younger brother to his chest as though both their lives depended on it. When the historic heroes entered, he gasped, probably terrified of Batman, and held Don tighter. They noticed though, that he was being careful not to cause his brother the slightest bit of hurt. "W-who are you? Where are mommy and daddy? What did you do to them?"

"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped. She moved forward, probably thinking she would be the most comforting of the 3. "It's alright Hank we won't hurt you." Hank stared at her.

"Don't look at her Don." he whispered to the baby in his arms. "She's wearing a swimsuit. A bad one." Wonder Woman looked a little affronted.

"It's not a bathing suit."

"Yes it is, and mommy says we shouldn't look at people like that. Get on clothes, I don't want Don to see you." Hank looked away self-righteously, pulling his little brother to his shoulder.

"You're going to have to get used to it. There are a lot of people dressed like this."

"But that's bad, and Don shouldn't see anything bad."

"Don is going to have to be strong." Batman cut in. "Now are you hungry?"

"I want my mommy."

"Your mother isn't here now. Are you hungry?"

"Don needs to eat. Mommy says."

"Then we'll feed Don."

"Mommy says not to take food from people I don't know."

"Eat our food or don't eat at all." Hank looked a little shocked, then apparently decided it was better to let Don eat stranger food then starve.

"He can't eat hard stuff. Just mushy gross food. And don't give him chocolate. I did and mommy said it was bad."

"We won't give him chocolate. Now come on." Hank slowly slid off the table.

"Okay, but if you hurt Don I'll BLOW YOU UP!" Hank glared threateningly at the Dark Knight.

"Of course you will." Superman stepped over and kneeled down beside Hank. "You seem like a great big brother. I'm sure Don will be safe with you. I'm Superman. I'm one of the good guys."

"Daddy says Superman is… is… a consumed fake in tights, who gores the law." Superman blinked.

"A costumed fake in tights who ignores the law?" Hank nodded. "Well… I hope I can show you he's wrong." Hank gasped.

"Daddy is never wrong!"

"Sorry. Ah… how about that food?" Hank glared, Superman still not forgiven his sacrilege.

"Fine. Go on." Hank sniffed. Superman, Hank, and Don left, while Wonder Woman and Batman stayed behind.

"They've already been tested." Batman began. "They're perfectly normal children, with memories that correspond with their ages." Wonder Woman nodded.

"Should we contact their parents?"

"They're parents are dead. At present, Hank has custody of Don."

"Why doesn't he live with whoever was their guardian after their parents?"

"She was neglectant." Wonder Woman's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, my. I never knew…"

"Few do. In fact, unless I'm missing something, and I never miss things, then it's just me. And now you." Wonder Woman nodded, still in shock. Things like that never happened on Paradise Island. The two turned to leave, both mulling over the most recent turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Nope, I don't own it.

Chapter 5

Hank had created quite a scene in the mess hall. He had warned all the heroes away from Don (and subsequently him, as he refused to leave his brother) on pain of being blown up. Except for Supergirl, who he had deemed non threatening, possibly because she looked like a babysitter he'd had once who had been very careful with Don. Also, she had gone and changed into real clothes when he'd asked. And she seemed to love Don. She was very careful. This didn't mean Hank trusted her to be alone with Don, but he figured he could be his bodyguard or something. Seeing as she was super powerful, this would probably work well. Hank had decided that if Don was eating he might as well too. All eyes were on them, but wisely the heroes didn't talk to the trio. Superman Batman and Wonder Woman had informed them of the situation. Soon enough they finished their food, and Supergirl was giving them a tour of the watchtower. Black Canary came jogging up.

"Ah, Hank, do you want me to take Don to the…" 

"NO! My Don! You can't have him!" Hank gave Black Canary a death glare that would have done Batman proud.

"Um, how about we keep going?" Supergirl suggested fearfully.

"Yeah." Hank huffed. "We should go." Holding Don tightly (his arms had gotten a break during lunch) he marched after Supergirl, head high. Black Canary stared after them. That kid was seriously cute.

"And these are the teleporters. My cousin Superman should be getting back from a mission in a few hours, but he won't need them. He'll just fly."

"In space?"

"Yep! Superman is the most powerful hero ever. But the scariest is probably Batman."

"Batman?" 

"Yeah, he's the guy in black you first saw. I heard you had a staring contest with him." Hank grinned. He was about to say something when the teleporters shimmered, and Superman appeared, only covered in glowing green rocks.

"Kryptonite!" Kara gasped.

"What's that?"

"It's a rock, it really hurts me and him! I have to get away from that, stay out of the way!" With that, Supergirl flew off so she wouldn't be near the kryptonite when Superman was moved. Hank watched, eyes wide, as people raced to Superman, brushing the rocks away. Hank's eyes narrowed. He had a belt that someone called batgirl had given him while she was dropping by, despite being dressed like Batman, she had been nice. She said he could put important things in it. And no matter what Supergirl or anyone else said, daddy said that Superman was bad, so Hank didn't trust him. He was super strong! What if he tried to hurt Don? No, Hank would have to have a way to stop him. And he would use one of those rock pieces. There were no other superheroes around, and everyone else was worried about Superman. Hank raced down and grabbed a big piece of kryptonite. He put it in his belt.

"It's okay, Don." he whispered, as he watched The Man of Steel being led away. "I'll protect you. I won't let even Superman hurt you, I promise. I promise."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So this is what we're going to use to run tests on Dove?" Stargirl asked critically. "Looks like a big x - ray machine." 

"In a way, it kinda is." Atom responded. "Though we're not looking for broken bones." 

"The problem is going to be separating the two of them." Superman noted. (he ws fine now, the kryptonite had worn off) "We can't have them together, we need both machines to be going at once."

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do about that." Atom sighed. "But we really shouldn't waste any time." Superman nodded.

"Let's go."

"And these are the rooms where we live when we're at the watchtower." Hank nodded, eyes wide. They'd had to make several stops along the way so Hank could rest from carrying Don, since he absolutely refused to let anyone else touch Don. Or stare at him to long. The mention that some of the people here had laser eyes had been enough for him to nearly develop a death glare of his own. They were about to continue on, when Batman came up. Hank did not trust Batman. Anyone who tried to be scary was obviously bad. And nothing bad was allowed around Don.

"Hello."

"Hi Batman!" Supergirl smiled back, a bit intimidated by the bat. "We were just going on a tour."

"I know. But I need them now. We have to do some tests to try and return them to normal."

"We are normal!" Hank shot at the bat. He had to show Batman that he wasn't scared of him, or Batman might try to take Don!

"Of course." Batman said in his regular monotone. "Now come on." He glanced at the baby in Hank's arms. 

"Do you want me to carry him?" 

"NO! My Don!" Batman fought a smile.

"Very well." He turned, cape swishing about him. Hank stared curiously. There was something he just had to ask.

"Do you practice that in the mirror? 'Cause I try with blankets, and I can't make it do that." Batman raised an eyebrow, though no one could see it. The truth was that he'd spent hours in wayne manor's dressing room just admiring his suit and trying to get it to twirl and swish right. It was harder than it looked. He actually wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"I… I'm Batman."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." Batman swooped around and glared in Hank's face.

"Yes. It is."

"So you do!" Hank cried triumphantly. Batman narrowed his eyes and walked away, pretending he didn't know Supergirl was stifling laughs behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own.

Chapter 6

Hank entered the room. There was some weird machine in it. As he stared at it, he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Startled he spun about, only to have strong but careful hands pull Don from his arms. Instantly, the two started screaming. Don flailed his tiny arms about, not knowing where the presence he'd always been with was, not knowing why it was gone. Hank screamed bloody murder like there was no tomorrow.

"NOOOOOOO! MY DON! MY DON!" Batman held Hank off with a foot, and handed Don to Atom.

"We have to run tests on him." Batman explained, kneeling by Hank. "You have to stay here."

"WHY?" Hank looked furious, only a hairsbreadth away from attacking the Caped Crusader of Gotham. The only thing holding him back was that he might tell the other guy to hurt Don.

"Because we have to run tests on both of you. It's to help."

"Then do us together!"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why else? That's a dumb reason!"

"Because of this." Seemingly from nowhere, but probably from the logic defying bat utility belt, he whipped out a syringe. Hank flinched, he'd gotten shots before, and knew how those things worked. But if he had to get a shot to save Don, he would.

"So?"

"So this will make you fall asleep in seconds." Oh. That was why Batman was threatening him with a shot. It made you sleep. Suddenly the machine beeped, and Batman's attention was momentarily diverted. Hank, gathering all his courage and love for his brother, yanked the needle from the Dark Knight's hand. Batman gave a start, but was unprepared for the needle to be stabbed into his own neck. Hank stood over the fallen Batman, then gathered his courage once more, and raced down the hall.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Superman was the only one left in the room. Everyone else had gone to the observing booth in a different room. The doors were set to be locked in 3, 2, Hank suddenly burst in the hallway, 0. The doors shut. The two locked eyes. Superman wondered how the kid had managed to get past Batman.

"You need to go." He warned. "We're clearing the halls so we don't get any mixed readings, and you have your own tests."

"I'm here for my brother!" Hank cried. "And I'll blow you up if you don't let me go!"

"Look, I need to be here to operate the controls." Superman gestured to a door behind him. "Now I need to get to Don, so I'll unlock the doors so you can go back." Superman really thought it was going to go more along the lines of him opening the door and dragging Hank back kicking and screaming, but he didn't say that. In truth, that wasn't how it went at all. Suddenly, for the second time that day, Superman was experiencing a familiar drain of power, a surge of weakness. Where had the kid gotten kryptonite? Hank placed the kryptonite on the felled Superman's chest, and ran ahead to the door Superman had indicated.

The door was motion activated, and when he entered, he saw Don, tied down to some sort of belt like the one in grocery stores, that looked like it lead to this weird machine thing! Gasping in horror, he scrambled up onto the belt, which wasn't moving (yet) and untied his brother. It was easy to do, as all you had to do was press a button like when you took off a seat belt, and he quickly pulled Don off. Unfortunately, he also lost his balance, and fell over backwards. He hit the ground hard, shielding Don with his own body. Wincing, he sat up, relatively unharmed, though with a bruise and a rather large bump growing on his head. He hugged Don tight to his chest, whimpering in fear and relief.

"It's okay Don." He whispered. "I got you. I got you. You're safe now." Don's tiny fingers moved up to Hank's hair, and tightened, feeling that the safe presence had come back. His little face pressed into Hank's neck, as though he understood Hank's need for comfort. Hank rocked his little brother back and forth comfortingly, though if the comfort was for Don or himself he did not know. Suddenly one of the big screens flickered on, and Stargirl, Atom, and Flash stared at the two.

"Hank?" Supergirl questioned. Hank's head shot up, and he stared in horror at the heroes.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" He screamed. "He's MY DON and you can't have him! I already beat Batman and Superman, I can take you!" The heroes gasped, and Atom turned to Flash.

"Flash, can you…" Flash gave a quick (but visible) nod, and streaked off, finding first Batman (which after realizing he was only asleep he found pretty funny), then Superman. Gasping, he tossed the kryptonite to the side, and grabbed the Man of Steel, running him to the infirmary. (Authors note: Flash's speed can let him carry objects normally to heavy for him to lift) After depositing the hero, he raced back. There was a lovely argument going on.

"You tried to kill him!"

"Hank, it was to help send you home!"

"No, you were trying to kill him!"

"No we weren't! It was to help!"

"Then you should have told me!"

"We did!"

"Well you should have done us together then!"

"We wanted to return you as soon as possible!"

"Well…" Hank couldn't seem to come up with a good response to Atom's point.

"Look, we just want to help you, and get you back to your mother. We promise." Hank looked uncertain, when suddenly he and his brother started glowing. He gasped in surprise, and stared at the two of them. His head shot up and he stared at the 3 heroes, who looked just as shocked as he did. Suddenly the young boy fell over unconscious, Don also going limp in his arms. Flash ran through the walls to reach them, then zoomed back to the medical station. Some hours later, they cure/poison had completely worn off, and they were back to normal.

"We're, uh, not telling them anything, are we?" Flash worried. 'Cause, I mean, Batman can totally do that… when he wakes up…" Shayera nodded.

"That seems like a good plan. Come on, it's time to go."

"Yeah. Back to normal. You know, he's still really overprotective isn't he?"

"Wonder how that got started."

Aurthor's note! You can learn where it got started, cause my new story Protecting is up! Read for protective older (and younger) brothers, possibly phycho protective Hank, and lots of fluff! Get it while it's hot and I'm updating regularly!


End file.
